By Your Side
by MintHearted
Summary: Viktor has just made his comeback to the skating world as a competitor and Yuuri's coach, but things take a turn as he performs one of his routines only to end up injured during the middle of it. Poor Yuuri even blames himself for the error that neither of them anticipated. *One-shot YOI and its characters belong to their respective owners*


Some may call it beautiful. How the red blossomed across the white of the ice almost like waves on a shore. The way it slowly pushed itself outward only to make the contrast more known to those observing. Wasn't it a show that they had asked for? They were certainly screaming loud enough for it to be one. A few had even gasped. The perfect reaction to a surprise! It was what Viktor always wanted. To shock the masses that surrounded him, and yet this wasn't satisfying. Why wasn't it? What was missing? Ah, there it was.

A hand had cupped his chin to direct his eyes up. The lights on the way to that one face were like Christmas lights on a tree when you squinted hard enough, but alongside it stars had accompanied the illumination. It was like a dance on how they flashed in and out across his field of vision until coming upon a black mop of hair and then down to his beloved's face.

Why was he looking at him like that? Wasn't he supposed to be happy for him? Was his performance not astounding enough for Yuuri Katsuki?

"Viktor!" Yuuri had joined the crowd in their shouts, but why? He was so close to him. There was no need to shout as he could hear him clearly, or at least as clearly as he could through the bells that rung in his ears. Did they change the song and turn up the music? A thumb faintly trailed across his cheek as the other skater shouted again. "Viktor! Can you hear me?! Say something!"

 _Don't cry, Yuuri_. Was what he would've liked to say, but somehow the words got caught in his throat. His lips and tongue refusing to cooperate with him just enough to form anything more than a groan. By this time, the shouts from the crowd had dulled with only the chiming of bells remaining, but where was Yuuri going? Hands had pulled the Japanese skater away and without hesitation, Viktor reached out weakly to catch the male's hand. What should've been a 'no' had turned into another useless grunt as his fingertips just barely grazed the others hand.

Now there were new people around him. How they poked and prodded at him like a science experiment, but never once did they move him. What where they doing? Aqua hues slowly began to flit around him only making the stars in his sight more prominent, but as his gaze fell upon the red liquid mixing with his silver strands did he know that the crowd wasn't screaming out of joy. They weren't gasping because of a jump that he landed cleanly. Instead they had witnessed five time champion Viktor Nikiforov of Russia take a huge fall. But he couldn't even tell you how it happened.

All he could remember with the realization slowly settling back in was how he smacked head first into the ice as skin clipped against something sharp. How his left leg had hit the ice just right with his knee causing a surge of pain to run up and down the surrounding muscles. It was enough to keep the skater down for the count and enough to scare everyone in the stands as he laid upon the ice in the fetal position.

The medical team now maneuvered the twenty-eight year old carefully in fear of his neck and back, Viktor assumed at least. Some had then carefully placed him on the stretcher and others held what he could barely make out as white cloths against the raging wound on his head.

"Yu-Yuuri." The name barely made it passed his lips again as the team carefully made their way off of the slippery surface with Viktor. He needed his katsudon with him now more than ever as reality slowly began to catch back up with him, and thankfully it seemed that Yuuri didn't deny it as he was immediately flanking the closest medic.

Once off the ice, Viktor caught the deep rumble of Yakov's voice and within seconds, or what could've been years with all of the pain that finally began to settle into the skaters system, the man himself was only a few feet away as he too cared about his well-being. Viktor wouldn't have put it passed the man to continue to stand on the sidelines to wait for any news, but he was glad that his coach was above that. No matter what, he was always concerned for his skaters as he had to have had a soft spot in there somewhere.

"Vitya!" Yakov's voice was still fuzzy through those never ending bells, but Viktor still had enough energy to let out another groan in response. Oh how he wished that he could've reassured everyone of his state and how he could've finished his program, but he knew that any hope for that was gone as soon as he had hit the ice. "He'll be okay, right?"

"There's a good chance." One of the medics responded promptly, and maybe a little to fast for his coach's taste, but for now it would suffice as they had entered the medical room. Many skaters had landed themselves in such a room with the scent of rubbing alcohol filling their senses. Some cases had been worse than others, and Viktor wondered where he landed on that chart.

"I'll get an ambulance sent over here immediately." Another medic started before exiting the room as the others once again began to examine Viktor.

"Stay awake the best that you can, sweetie." This one was female now as she delicately wrapped a bandage tightly around his head. He hadn't even noticed his eyes slipping shut through all of the ringing in his ears. Though as he did his best to listen to the medic, his consciousness began to fade in and out with the most prominent memory being how Yuuri took hold of his hand once again at the earliest opportunity. How he held his hand the entire duration of the ride to the hospital and even in the emergency room up until their separation for Viktor to get x-rays done. He didn't even remember the go-ahead when the doctor told him he could finally get some rest as he was out like a light before the man could even finish giving him the news.

By the time that Viktor had woken up more sounds, smells, and pains encased him. There was more gasping, but this time they weren't shocked. They sounded sad like someone had just received the worst news you could ever tell a person. Even the smell of cleaning equipment drifted passed him and it had Viktor's nose scrunching slightly. It was much more bothersome than that of the rubbing alcohol scented medical room of the skating rink. Then there was the horrific aches that surged up and down his left leg and his head like rabid dogs were chewing at the areas in an attempt to rip him apart. Yet, there was still a comforting sensation.

It was one of warmth and protectiveness as fingers were clasped around his right hand. Yuuri had to have been beside him. There was no doubt about that as who else would do such a thing? Certainly not Yakov.

Slowly opening his eyes, he did his very best to concentrate his focus onto the various dots that littered the tiles on the ceiling. Once his vision had cleared, much to his pounding head's discretion, he brought his gaze down to the one and the only Yuuri Katsuki. He had been the source of the sounds as his body was wracked with sobs through his trembling. Could he also hear the other mumbling in a panic?

"Don't cry, моя любовь." Viktor's voice was hoarse as he tightened his grip on Yuuri's hand and with his free one he did his best to sit up with a grunt. The actions seemed to instantly snap the other out of his daze as brown orbs flashed right up to meet blues.

"I'm okay! No need to sit up! You need to rest!" Yuuri immediately half-shouted through his anxiety as he used the hand that wasn't holding Viktor's to gently push on the older man's shoulders in an attempt to lay him back down. Though it didn't take much, as Viktor had fallen back into the mattress with less effort than Yuuri would've realized initially.

Letting out a pained sigh, Viktor gently stroked the back of Yuuri's hand with his thumb. Nothing but concern crossed his features as he looked at his lovers own expression. How he wanted to wipe that away and have a smile return back onto the younger male's face, but whatever was troubling him he doubted that it would be an easy task. So instead, he weakly pulled at Yuuri's hand to get him closer, and as soon as he saw the other was about to object he tried to yank harder as his voice took on as much of a demanding tone as he could muster up. "Come here."

After a moment of hesitation, Yuuri finally complied as he awkwardly stood up and lowered himself closer to his fiancé. Without any warning, Viktor had tossed his free hand up, as it was thankfully not the one covered in IV tubes, to pull Yuuri down onto his chest with a grunt as a bit more pain flashed through him. Yuuri had let out a gasp and immediately wanted to pull away, but through Viktor's tired hold he didn't dare move. Instead, he let himself rest against the gown-covered chest of the man he loved only for more tears to pool in his eyes.

"Shhhh." Now Viktor's hand drew reassuring circles along Yuuri's back. He didn't like seeing his katsudon so upset over something, but he knew how he could get and he could only imagine how hard things were on him since the accident. It was hard to see loved ones get hurt after all.

The exchange went on for a few minutes as the sobbing turned into sporadic sniffling and Yuuri haphazardly hugging Viktor as best as he could through the medical wiring and blankets. Yuuri even took comfort in the sound of Viktor's beating heart. It was still as strong as ever and it was the most amazing sound he could hear in this situation.

"This is so stupid." The silence was now broken by Yuuri's deflated voice, but never did Viktor ease up on the soothing motion against his back.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at me. Crying when you're the one that got hurt. You're the one that needs the comforting." Yuuri sniffled again as he tried to stand back up, but Viktor wouldn't have it. Instead, he did his best to hold Yuuri just a few inches up from his form. His hand removed itself from his back, trailing it up over his shoulders, to his neck, slightly down his jaw, and up to cup his cheek.

"Yuuri, please look at me." It took a few seconds, but once again Yuuri agreed as blue and brown met. "I'm fine. I'm still in one piece and I'll be back on my feet soon enough."

"B-But it's all my fault! I-If I hadn't pressured you to get back on the ice you wouldn't be here! You wouldn't be hurt!" Yuuri's body began to shake yet again as he sloppily wiped at the tears that stained his cheeks. "I thought you could've died out there...or that you wouldn't wake up again...I was so scared..."

Wrapping his arm around Yuuri's neck and giving the others hand a squeeze, he used his grip as leverage to press his forehead against Yuuri's. A gentle kiss was then pressed against the dark haired male's cheek with a lot of effort in order to wipe away some of the tears. He hated to see Yuuri beat himself up over things that no one knew would happen or that didn't even have anything to do to him.

"It wasn't your fault. I can promise you that." Viktor was now trying to press their noses together, and almost instantly he felt the weight of Yuuri resting his knee on the bed as his other hand was now supporting Viktor in an embrace. "You were the first one out there with me and you're the only one here now as I woke up. If anything, you're the only one that's doing something right."

Tears began to drip onto Viktor's face as Yuuri started to cry, but it was lighter this time. It seemed to be more at peace than the previous crying session. Though Viktor knew that his words wouldn't completely stop Yuuri from blaming himself, but it at least seemed to be a start.

"I love you so much, Viktor."

"And I love you too, my солнце."

With the embrace it was much easier for their lips to connect with them only being an inch apart. How it was filled with love, longing, and appreciation for the other. Their mouths moving in sync with one another's out of the need to be together almost like they hadn't seen each other in years. Once it had ended, Viktor had urged Yuuri to try his best to climb in the bed beside him out of the need to be close. It had taken a few minutes to position themselves in a way that wouldn't hurt Viktor further, but Yuuri was all of the pain medication needed as it was his turn to hold Viktor close as he slept.


End file.
